TANABATA
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu menuntutku untuk mengingatmu? Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu! Kau gadis gila! Jangan pernah membawa kegilaanmu padaku!" Fic yang sebenarnya dari fic yang sebelumnya berjudul "Pandanganku Padamu, Bidadari"


**A/N: **_terinspirasi dari moment yang baru saja terjadi, Festival Tanabata... jadinya saya langsung deh ngetik fic ini. Cukup panjang juga, tapi saya cukup senang mengetik fic ini disela-sela chapter baru The High Summoner x Knight dan skripsi saya. Tak usah panjang lebar silahkan langsung dibaca saja._

_Alert: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana sehingga tidak terkontrol. Sudut pandang dari Len.  
_

_Disclaimer: Anda tahu kan Vocaloid itu punya siapa? Yang pasti bukan punya saya...  
_

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**TANABATA**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku ingat saat aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengannya. Saat itu adalah sore hari di bulan Juni, awal musim panas.

"Len, sore ini akan ada murid pindahan. Ia akan masuk ke kelasmu, sebagai ketua OSIS tolong kau temani murid pindahan itu untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah,"

Aku terhenyak, murid pindahan di saat seperti ini? Saat sekolah akan libur menghadapi musim panas?

Aku hanya mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Seharusnya murid pindahan itu sudah tiba," sesekali guru mengecek arlojinya, sepertinya waktu yang sudah dijanjikan antara guru dan murid pindahan itu sudah lewat.

"Kenapa harus sore ini murid itu ke sekolah, Pak?" aku menaikkan alisku. Sungguh waktu yang aneh untuk datang ke sekolah dan waktu yang aneh untuk pindah sekolah.

"Biar besok pagi dia langsung masuk kelas tanpa direpotkan urusan administrasi," jelas guruku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia tersasar, Len coba kau cari dia di lingkungan sekolah. Murid pindahan itu perempuan, namanya Kagamine Rin,"

Aku menaikkan alisku lagi, terkaget-kaget.

"Kagamine Rin?" bisikku kembali. Guru mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apakah murid itu saudaramu? Marga kalian sama," Guruku mencoba menkonfirmasi. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menjelaskan bahwa masing-masing dari orangtuaku adalah anak tunggal, tidak mungkin murid pindahan itu adalah sepupuku. Lagipula aku juga anak tunggal.

Guruku hanya mengangguk paham dan memberi isyarat agar aku mencari murid pindahan baru itu. Tak jauh dari ruang guru, aku melihat seorang gadis seumuran denganku yang memakai baju bebas. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, sepertinya gadis itu tersesat. Mungkin gadis inilah murid pindahan itu. Bergegas aku menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tersesat?" aku menyapanya.

Gadis itu tersentak, tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Wajahnya yang awalnya bingung langsung berubah cerah begitu memandangku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah memelukku.

"Len-kun, akhirnya aku berjumpa lagi denganmu, wahai _suamiku_!"

Aku hanya berdiri dan terdiam, untunglah sekolah sudah sepi dari murid-murid. Jika tidak, tentu para murid sudah heboh. Lagipula apa-apaan kata 'suamiku' itu? Memangnya siapa yang jadi suami gadis itu?

"Hei, hei, kau mengigau ya? Lepaskan aku!" bentakku dengan risih. Akan tetapi gadis itu tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu Len-kun, suamiku," bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Aku masih meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku mendorong gadis itu, menyebabkan gadis itu terpental dan menabrak dinding sekolah.

"Apa-apaan kau memelukku sepert itu! Gadis aneh!" aku mulai murka, gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini aku Len-kun. Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Rin, Kagamine Rin. _Istrimu_," suara gadis bernama Rin itu tersendat.

"Oh, jadi kau murid pindahan itu. Ayo ikut aku, guru sudah menunggumu," Aku mulai merasa jengkel dengan gadis itu dan hendak kembali melangkah ke ruang guru. Akan tetapi, tanganku ditahan oleh tangan gadis itu.

"Len-kun, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, mata yang berkaca-kaca dan suara yang serak.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa kau," tolakku dingin, aku menarik tanganku yang ditahan gadis aneh itu dan kembali melangkah ke ruang guru.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa Rin hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi punggungku yang semakin menjauh. Air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Baiklah Kagamine Rin, semua urusan administrasimu telah selesai. Besok silahkan langsung masuk ke kelas. Kelasmu sama dengan Len. Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan bertanya kepadaLen, dia juga ketua OSIS sekolah ini," jelas guruku.

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut. Jujur saja, pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis aneh ini tidak berjalan normal. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari gadis aneh ini.

"Pak, bolehkah anggota OSIS yang lain saja mengantar murid ini? Saya punya banyak hal-" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku karena telah dipotong dengan pelototan galak guruku. Mau tidak mau aku harus berdekatan dengan gadis aneh ini.

Aku dan gadis aneh itu keluar dari ruang kelas. _Mood_ku terasa jelek, terima kasih pada gadis aneh itu yang sudah seenaknya memelukku dan memanggilku sebagai suaminya.

"Kelasmu XI-A, sekolah dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Jangan telat!" jelasku singkat dan padat kemudian berusaha menjauhi gadis itu secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu Len-kun, kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" gadis itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh sekilas dan tidak menjawab, kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku Len-kun, padahal ribuan tahun...,"

Suara gadis itu semakin tak terdengar oleh telingaku. Sesegera mungkin aku berlari menjauhi gadis itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dari bangkuku saat gadis aneh itu memperkenalkan dirinya dalam kelas. Aku dapat mendengar bisik-bisik tertarik para murid cowok. Heh, mereka belum tahu saja kalau gadis itu sangat aneh.

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" Luka-sensei memberi waktu.

"Apa Kagamine-san bersaudara dengan Len?" tanya Mikuo.

Aku langsung menatap gadis aneh itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Aku bersumpah kalau gadis itu mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti aku adalah suaminya, aku akan langsung menampar gadis itu di tempat.

Aku boleh bernapas lega saat gadis itu menggeleng dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak punya saudara maupun sepupu di kota ini. Luka-sensesi mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong. Tak lama kemudian, pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.

Suasana pelajaran berjalan tenang dan damai seperti biasanya, hingga waktu istirahat tiba. Para murid cowok yang tertarik dengan gadis aneh itu mulai mengerubungi mejanya, membuat murid baru itu bingung. Para murid cowok menginterogasinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh, hingga;

"Kagamine, udah punya pacar?"

Saat pertanyaan ini terlontar, aku menatap gadis aneh itu. Kembali menatapnya tajam, memastikan gadis itu tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Ah, uh.. saya tidak punya pacar, tetapi saya sudah menyukai seseorang," ungkapnya malu yang langsung disusul suara heboh para murid cowok.

Sepertinya gadis aneh itu sudah merasa kerepotan dengan investigasi murid-murid cowok. Belum sempat aku menghentikan kehebohan itu, Miku telah menarik gadis itu keluar dari gerombolan murid-murid cowok yang haus informasi. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Kau menyukainya, Len?" Mikuo meniupkan napasnya di telingaku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"BAKA! Jangan meniupkan napasmu di telingaku!" aku langsung memukul kepala Mikuo, anak itu hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"ITTE! Habis kau bengong sih," rajuk Mikuo. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kita mau rapat mengenai fieldtrip anak kelas XI untuk 2 minggu lagi?" ujar Mikuo sambil masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Ah benar juga," aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang OSIS, Mikuo mengejarku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Eh...jadi 2 minggu lagi kita akan melakukan fieldtrip?" Rin mengulang kembali pernyatan Miku.

"Ya, Rin-chan, kau pindah di saat yang aneh, tapi di saat yang tepat juga di sekolah kita~," Miku menjelaskan dengan ceria.

Rin hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Tujuan kita adalah kota Sendai," Miku melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Rin menghentikan suapannya.

"Sendai?" bisiknya. Miku mengangguk semangat dan terus mengoceh panjang lebar dan semangat tentang fieldtrip dan kota Sendai, tetapi Rin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Miku. Pikiran Rin melayang entah kemana.

"Hei Rin-chan, nanti kita sekamar ya?" harap Miku. Rin tersentak dan tanpa sadar menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Miku tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu.

"Sendai ya," bisik Rin, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari sudah sore, matahari sudah menunjukkan semburatnya. Aku mengunci ruangan OSIS, merasa lelah dan penat. Rapat fieldtrip benar-benar melelahkan, terlalu banyak keinginan para siswa yang menuntut untuk diperhatikan. Aku melangkah saat kulihat gadis aneh itu sedang berdiri bersender ke dinding. Saat melihatku keluar dari ruangan, ia langsung menghampiriku. Sepertinya gadis itu menungguku.

"Len-kun," sapanya sambil menghampiriku. Aku memasang sikap waspada, takut gadis itu kembali memelukku tanpa sebab.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku waspada.

"Kita akan fieldtrip ke kota Sendai 2 minggu lagi?" tanyanya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Syukurlah, apa kau sudah ingat? Di kota itulah semua kisah kita berawal," gadis itu merasa senang. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan, sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu kembali memandangku. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kau...belum mengingatnya?" suaranya putus-putus.

Aku hanya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku tak menoleh sama sekali untuk memandangnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan sangat menyebalkan, rapat fieldtrip yang tiada hentinya serta rongrongan gadis aneh itu padaku. Ok, kalau hanya rapat fieldtri mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Aku adalah ketua OSIS, bahkan aku pernah mengalami rapat yang lebih melelahkan. Tapi, yang mebuatku tidak tahan adalah gadis aneh itu yang sekarang menjadi _stalker_ku.

Untunglah ia hanya menjadi _stalker_ku pada saat sekolah sudah sepi, dengan kata lain sore hari sepulang sekolah. Gadis itu terus merongrongku dengan pertanyaan "apakah aku sudah mengingat sesuatu?" atau "apakah aku sudah mengingat dirinya?"

Hah, kenapa sih gadis itu ngotot sekali!

Sore ini kembali aku menjadi penghuni terakhir ruangan OSIS, dengan lelah aku mengunci ruangan dan bersiap dicegat oleh gadis aneh itu. Saat aku melangkah aku menaikkan alisku, tak biasanya gadis itu tidak menungguku di luar ruangan OSIS. Aku hanya menghela napas, biarlah, setidaknya sore ini aku bisa bebas.

Aku sudah berjalan keluar gedung sekolah saat aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang begitu indah. Suara nyanyian yang begitu damai dan menenangkan hati. Aku menoleh, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aneh, setahuku klub paduan suara tidak punya jadwal latihan hari ini. Tapi siapa yang masih ada di sekolah saat senja seperti ini?

Aku terus mencari sumber suara tersebut hingga aku sampai di tepi hutan bukit belakang sekolah. Ya, sekolah kami memang bersebelahan dengan sebuah bukit kecil, sebagai pintu masuk bukit itu terdapat hutan yang tidak terlalu padat pohon. Aku menghampiri sebuah pohon yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter. Saat aku menaikkan pandanganku dan berusaha melihat pada dahannya, aku melihat gadis aneh itu sedang duduk di batang pohon yang cukup kokoh. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang begitu indah, tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya begitu sedih.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata, hanya mampu memandanginya. Gadis itu menghentikan lantunan lagunya dan memandang ke bawah kearahku.

"Len-kun, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya ceria.

Wajahku terasa memanas, entah kenapa wajah cerianya terlihat cantik. Buru-buru aku menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," tegurku.

"Eh, aku sedang bermain," ujarnya tenang, aku mengangkat alisku.

"Bermain apa?" entah kenapa aku ingin segera kabur dari sini, meninggalkan gadis aneh itu.

"Bermain dengan semua yang ada di sini. Para hewan mengajakku berbincang dan sang angin memintaku untuk bernyanyi, makanya aku bernyanyi di sini,"

OK, _gadis-ini-sangat-mengerikan_.

Selama ini aku menganggapnya gadis yang aneh, tapi ternyata semua ini jauh dari perkiraanku. Gadis ini kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa mana sih?

Tanpa sadar aku memundurkan langkahku, bersiap kabur dari sini. Gadis itu turun dari batang pohon yang ia duduki. Entah karena aku lelah atau apa, tapi aku bersumpah aku melihat selendang berwarna indah yang melilit lengannya saat ia meloncat turun dan kemudian menghilang saat kakinya berpijak pada tanah.

"Len-kun, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" gadis itu mendekatiku, spontan aku langsung berlari dari daerah itu. Aku tak peduli pada gadis aneh itu yang terus meneriakkan namaku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari ini aku datang ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dan campur aduk. Waspada, takut, ingin kabur dan terutama TIDAK MAU bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu. Saat aku masuk ke kelas, gadis itu sudah ada di bangkunya. Saat melihatku masuk, ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu akan tetapi sepertinya ia berubah pikiran dan kembali terdiam dan menunduk.

Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, tidak mengenalnya dan tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis aneh itu. Sepanjang hari aku berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu dan kabur ke ruangan OSIS. Sudah banyak yang harus kupikirkan mengenai filedtrip, aku tak mau menambah beban pikiranku mengenai gadis aneh itu.

Anehnya, sepertinya gadis itu juga menjauhkan diri dariku. Saat sore hari, aku tak lagi melihat dirinya menungguku di depan ruangan OSIS. Akan tetapi ia selalu duduk di batang pohon di hutan bukit belakang sekolah. Berkali-kali aku mengintip gadis itu. Terkadang ia bernyanyi, terkadang pula ia berbicara padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disana. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Gadis itu memang gila. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku melaporkannya pada guru?

Anehnya di kelas, ia mempunyai banyak teman. Teman-teman sekelas cewek senang sekali bergaul dengannya sementara para murid cowok masih terus mengejar-ngejar gadis aneh itu. Lingkungan kelas dan sekolahnya sangat normal. Terkadang ia bernyanyi sama merdunya dengan yang pernah kudengar, teman-teman sangat menyukai suara nyanyian gadis itu. Kenapa hanya padaku saja ia menampilkan sisi tidak normalnya?

Aku bergidik. Jangan-jangan gadis itu seorang _psikopat_?

Tapi kalau gadis itu disebut psikopat yang menyukai kekerasan dan hal yang berdarah-darah sangat tidak mungkin. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengalah dibandingkan cari ribut dengan teman-teman sekelas, bahkan ia yang berteriak paling ngeri saat Miku tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri pada saat pelajaran memasak.

Benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

Tapi aku tahu, walaupun gadis itu sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dariku, ia terkadang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedih. Aku tidak begitu paham, kenapa sih gadis itu mengharapkan aku mengingatnya? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sore hari, sehari sebelum kami akan berngkat fieldtrip, hujan deras melanda. Aku berlari pulang dari sekolahku menerobos hujan dan akhirnya berteduh di sebuah kuil yang sudah cukup tua. Kuil itu memang kuil tertua yang ada di kota ini. Aku memutuskan untuk berdoa sambil menunggu hujan reda. Aku membunyikan lonceng dan mulai berdoa.

"Semoga aku tidak sakit dan semoga cuaca pada saat fieldtrip cerah," gumamku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menunggu hujan reda. Tak sengaja mataku meihat sosok yang sangat kukenal. Itu adalah sosok gadis aneh itu. Buru-buru aku langsung bersembunyi di sela-sela kuil. Aku diam-diam mengamati gadis itu, ia berjalan kearah kuil yang sama dengan tempatku berada. Aneh, gadis itu tidak memakai payung tapi tubuhnya tidak terlihat basah sama sekali, padahal hujan masih cukup lebat. Kembali aku melihat selendang berwarna indah yang melilit tangannya seperti yang pernah kulihat. Akan tetapi saat aku kembali hendak mengamati dengan jelas, selendang itu sudah menghilang. Apa aku hanya berimaginasi?

Aku mendengar suara lonceng dibunyikan, pasti gadis itu juga berdoa. Aku memasang telingaku, hendak mendengarkan doanya.

"Ayah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Len-kun sama sekali tidak mengingatku," gumamnya yang masih dapat kudengar.

Aku mendengarkan dengan heran. Aneh sekali, kenapa gadis itu malah curhat di kuil?

"Kalau sampai fieldtrip nanti Len-kun tetap tidak mengingatku, aku akan kembali ke kahyangan," lanjut gadis itu.

Aku kembali terheran. Kembali ke kahyangan? Aku sudah tidak punya lagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keanehan gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu aneh.

Aku mendegar langkah kaki gadis itu yang menjauh. Perlahan aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan memandang sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan payung, tapi seakan-akan hujan tidak mau membasahi gadis itu.

Gadis yang aneh.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari ini kami akan melaksanakan fieldtrip selama 4 hari 3 malam dengan tujuan kota Sendai. Para murid kelas XI sangat antusias dengan program ini, mereka berbincang dengan penuh semangat. Masing-masing kelas XI dari kelas A hingga F memiliki penanggung jawab OSIS masing-masing, masing-masing kelas juga dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok kecil.

Kami mendengarkan pidato pelepasan dari kepala sekolah yang sangat membosankan dan sangat lama. Saat pidato itu selesai, para murid langsung bertepuk tangan meriah, pastilah karena pidato membosankan itu akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan bersemangat para murid menaiki bus-bus yang ada. Bahkan di dalam bus para penanggung jawab OSIS melakukan absensi, memastikan jumlah murid yang ada di bus. Setelah selesai mengabsen, bus pun dijalankan menuju tujuan kami, kota Sendai.

Aku duduk sendiri di bangku depan, tepat di belakang supir bus. Para murid lain memilih duduk di belakang, bercengkrama antar siswa. Aku hendak menutup mataku untuk tidur saat seseorang dudk di sebelahku. Saat aku memandangnya, ternyata gadis aneh itu yang duduk di sebelahku. Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak jendela, secara refleks merasa waspada.

"Ah,uh, maaf Len-kun, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kaget," gadis itu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya mengelus kepalaku yang sakit karena terbentur.

"Kau...takut padaku, Len-kun?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Aku masih terdiam, tidak menanggapi.

"Len-kun masih belum mengingatku ya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Aku mendengus kesal. Tampaknya gadis itu paham kalau aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya karena tak lama kemudian gadis itu langsung bangkit dari kursi disebelahku.

Aku tak mempedulikan gadis itu dan kembali menutup mataku, mencoba tidur.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Pengalaman fieldtrip ini sama sekali tidak membuat _mood_ku semakin membaik. Sebaliknya, _mood_ku semakin memburuk gara-gara gadis aneh itu. Sialnya, gadis itu sekelompok kecil denganku, menyebabkan gadis itu selalu memandangku dan seolah menuntut agar aku dapat mengingat dirinya. Tapi apa yang harus kuingat? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Aku juga mengetahui, mungkin ia dikejar dengan waktu fieldtrip ini. Aku mengingat keluh kesahnya di kuil, dia akan kembali ke kahyangan jika aku tak mengingat bila fieldtrip ini selesai.

Aku hanya mendegus, kahyangan? Apa maksudnya? Mungkin rumah sakit jiwa bagi gadis itu?

Malam ini adalah malam ketiga, besok kami akan pulang kembali. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman penginapan saat aku melihat sosok berambut _honye blonde_. Aku mengenal sosok itu, dialah gadis aneh itu, Kagamine Rin. Aku hendak menyingkir dari sana saat gadis itu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Len-kun," ia memanggilku tapi aku tak mempedulikan panggilannya.

Gadis itu kembali memanggilku dan mengejarku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat gadis itu menarik lenganku.

"Len-kun aku mohon, setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu," pintanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

Aku menoleh padanya, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin yang kupunya. Sebelum ia membuka suaranya aku langsung melemparkan uneg-uneg hatiku.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Dan aku tidak mengigat apapun yang kau harapakan aku untuk mengingatnya,"

Gadis itu terpaku sesaat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, melangkah untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasakan lenganku kembali ditarik oleh gadis itu. Saat aku menoleh hendak memprotes, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah pada bibirku.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga aku menyadari, gadis aneh itu mencium bibirku. Aku merasakan air mata mengalir pada bibirnya. Rasa kesedihan dan putus asa terpancar dari ciuman yang ia berikan padaku. Aku segera mendorong gadis itu, memutuskan ciuman diantara kami. Dengan gelap mata aku menampar gadis itu, menciptakan suara tamparan yang cukup jelas. Aku bisa melihat pipi gadis itu mulai memerah.

"Kau gadis gila! Jangan bawa aku dalam kegilaanmu!" murkaku pada gadis itu.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu sambil menggosok bibirku, berusaha membersihkannya. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar tangis sedih gadis itu. Tapi apa peduliku?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Aku menatap tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk menampar gadis itu tadi malam. Perasaan bersalah menghantuiku. Aku akui tadi malam aku gelap mata dan tanpa sadar tanganku berayun dengan sendirinya. Aku mulai mandi dan bersiap-siap mengemasi barang bawaanku. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dan berjalan ke halaman penginapan. Berharap aku dapat menemukan sosok gadis- ah bukan, sosok Kagamine Rin. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, maaf karena telah menamparnya tadi malam dan maaf karena semua sikap kasarku padanya.

Aku terus mencarinya di halaman tapi aku tak mendapatkan sosoknya dimanapun. Menyerah, aku langsun berjalan ke ruang makan, mungkin Rin sudah ada di sana dan sedang sarapan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan hasil yang sia-sia, gadis itu tak ada dimanapun di ruang makan. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, karena setelah sarapan ini kami akan langsung memulai perjalanan pulang. Aku mendesah kecewa. Biarlah, aku dan Rin berada dalam satu bus, mungkin aku bisa minta maaf disana.

Para murid sudah memasuki bus, aku mulai mengabsensi para murid satu per satu. Saat itulah aku menyadari suatu keanehan. Aku tak menemukan sosok Rin di dalam bus. Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan nama Kagamine Rin dibawah nama absensiku.

"Hei Miku, kenapa tidak mencantumkan nama Kagamine Rin di daftar absensi?" aku bertanya pada Miku sebagai sekertaris OSIS.

Miku memandangku dengan heran.

"Kagamine Rin? Siapa itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Jangan bercanda Miku, aku serius," tegurku.

Akan tetapi Miku hanya menatapku kembali dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Aku juga serius Len. Aku hampir hapal semua nama siswa sekolah kita, apalagi anak kelas XI. Tidak ada yang namanya Kagamine Rin, yang ada hanyalah Kagamine Len yaitu kamu," Miku menegaskan.

Aku menoleh pada Mikuo dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, dimana Kagamine Rin. Akan tetapi jawaban yang kuterima malah membuatku semakin bingung. Miku dan semua anak kelas XI-A sama sekali tidak mengenal Kagamine Rin. Bahkan mereka mengaskan bahwa Kgaamine Rin tidak pernah ada dalam kelas XI-A.

Aku bingung.

Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis itu selama ini? Kenapa keberadaanya telah dilupakan oleh semua orang?

Sayup-sayup aku kembali mengingat kejadian di kuil. Sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa Rin akan kembali ke kahyangan.

Kahyangan?

Benarkah Rin kembali ke kahyangan? Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

Mendadak kepalaku merasa pusing dan menuntut sebuah jawaban, tapi kemana aku harus mencari jawaban?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Akhirnya rombongan fieldtrip telah kembali dengan selamat, tetapi tidak pikiranku. Aku masih bingung memikirkan Rin. Sosoknya yang terakhir kali saat aku menamparnya terus hadir dalam ingatanku. Aku memandang tangan kananku dan mengepalkannya, menyesali semua tindakanku. Kenapa aku menamparnya pada saat itu?

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikuo menyentuh bahuku, wajahnya tampak khawatir. Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku hanya lelah,"

"Mau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Mikuo trapi aku menggeleng, menolak tawarannya.

"Yakin?" Mikuo memastikan, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku menggendong tas berisi baju-bajuku dan melangkah pulang. Kubiarkan para anggota OSIS lain yang menyelesaikan administrasi sewa bus, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat dan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk diriku terhadap keberadaan Rin yang menghilang dari ingatan kami semua.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di kuil tua, tempat aku dan Rin berdoa sehari sebelum fieldtrip berlangsung. Tak jauh dari kuil itu aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berpakaian miko yang sedang menyapu halaman. Aku kenal miko gadis kecil itu.

"Len-oniichan," sapa gadis kecil itu, aku melambai padanya dan menghampirinya.

"Sedang sibuk, Yuuki?" gadis itu menggeleng. Miko kecil bernama Yuuki itu memandang wajahu lekat-lekat.

"Len-oniichan sakit? Kenapa wajamu tampak sedih?"

Aku hendak menjawab bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, Yuuki tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Akan tetapi mata gadis kecil yang polos itu begitu menenangkan dan damai. Entah kenapa aku merasa gadis kecil ini dapat membantuku.

"Aku telah membuat temanku bersedih," aku mengakui kepada Yuuki.

"Sedih?"

"Aku telah membuat temanku itu menangis. Dia selalu berkata padaku untuk mengingatnya, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dia. Terakhir kali ia berdoa di kuil ini, ia menangis dan berkata bahwa ia akan kembali ke kahyangan. Saat aku hendak minta maaf padanya, ia telah menghilang. Aku tak bisa menemukannya," jelasku pada Yuuki.

Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangiku.

"Ia sudah menghilang, apa ia sudah kembali ke kahyangan?" aku bergumam seolah kepada diriku sendiri.

"Teman kakak itu pernah berdoa di sini?" Yuuki kembali bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ia pernah berdoa di sini sekitar 5 hari yang lalu, sore hari saat hujan deras,"

Yuuki menaikkan bola matanya, seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba wajanya berubah cerah tapi kemudian menjadi gelap.

"Len-oniichan telah membuat bidadari bersedih," pekiknya, aku hanya terdiam.

"Bidadari?" ulangku tak mengerti.

Yuuki menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke bagian belakang kuil. Disana terdapat telaga yang cukup luas untuk beberapa orang mandi di telaga itu. Aku tak menyangka ternyata di belakang kuil yang cukup tua itu tedapat sebuah telaga.

"Telaga ini sudah ada semenjak zaman dahulu, konon telaga ini merupakan telaga yang sering digunakan para bidadari kahyangan untuk mandi jika turun ke bumi,"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Yuuki.

"Tapi lama kelamaan, telaga ini mengering sehingga bidadari tidak mau lagi turun ke bumi dan mandi di telaga ini. Mungkin juga karena manusia seenaknya menebang pohon dan memusnahkan hutan sehingga bidadari tidak mau lagi turun kebumi,"

Aku masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lima hari yang lalu, kami merasa kaget. Sebelumnya telaga ini benar-benar kering, tidak ada air sama sekali walaupun hujan lebat melanda. Akan tetapi sejak lima hari yang lalu, pada malam hari kami dapati kalau telaga ini kembali terisi air,"

Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya padaku,

"Aku rasa teman Len-oniichan itu seorang bidadari. Ia bersedih dan kembali ke kahyangan," Yuuki menjatuhkan pendapatnya.

"Itu hanya legenda Yuuki, tak mungkin ada bidadari," bantahku walau dalam hati aku ingin mempercayainya.

"Bidadari itu benar-benar ada Len-oniichan, tidak hanya di kuil kami, kuil-kuil di Jepang juga sering menceritakan ada sosok bidadari yang muncul di kuil mereka. Bidadari itu benar-benar ada," Yuuki mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa menyusul temanku yang ada di kahyangan," aku mencoba menantang Yuuki, ingin menyadarkannya bahwa semua ini sia-sia saja, meskipun dalam hati aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan Rin sekali lagi.

Yuuki mengangkat bola matanya keatas, hendak berpikir. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Onii-chan tahu legenda Tanabata kan? Bagaimana kalau Len-oniichan membuat 1000 pasang sandal jerami dan dikubur di hutan bambu? Len-oniichan pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman onii-chan,"

Aku memasang wajah tertarik dan berharap. Aku tahu ini begitu bodoh, mendengarkan semua ocehan Yuuki mengenai bertemu bidadari di kahyangan. Akan tetapi keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Rin dan memnta maaf padanya mengalahkan semua akal dan logikaku.

"Tapi, dimana aku bisa membeli 1000 pasang sendal jerami?" gumamku bertanya.

"Bukan membeli, tapi membuat," Yuuki menegurku.

"Apa bedanya kalau kita membeli? Aku tidak bisa membuat sendal jerami," keluhku tapi Yuuki tidak setuju. Legenda Tanabata menceritakan bahwa sang bidadari memerintahkan suaminya untuk membuat bukan membeli 1000 pasang sendal jerami jika ingin bertemu dengan sang bidadari. Yuuki berpendapat bahwa aku harus membuat sendiri 1000 pasang sendal jerami itu.

Aku tidak menghiraukan Yuuki. Aku katakan padanya bahwa aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Rin karena jika aku membuat sendiri 1000 pasang sandal jerami akan memakan waktu terlalu lama. Yuuki menyerah dan menyanggupi untuk menemaniku membeli 1000 pasang sandal jerami. Lagipula sekolah juga libur karena memasuki libur musim panas.

Selama seminggu aku dan Yuuki berburu 1000 pasang sendal jerami. Kami memburunya di berbagai daerah dan pabrik yang berbeda-beda. Membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu dan biaya yang tidak sedikit hingga aku dan Yuuki berhasil mengumpulkan 1000 pasang sendal jerami itu. Tanpa mengulur waktu, aku dan Yuuki langsung ke hutan bukit belakan sekolahku, disana terdapat hutan pohon bambu walaupun tidak terlalu banyak.

Dengan harapan, aku menguburkan 1000 pasang sendal jerami itu. Jika legenda Tanabata benar, seharusnya dari dalam timbunan sendal jerami itu akan tumbuh pohon bambu yang menjulang tinggi sampai langit. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa lama kami menunggu tak ada pohon bambu yang tumbuh dari dalam timbunan sandal jerami.

Aku tertawa putus asa, menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri. Kenapa demi bertemu dengan Rin aku rela melakukan hal yang aneh dan bodoh seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika Rin adalah seorang bidadari, aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa kahyangan itu ada.

"Sia-sia Yuuki, lagipula mana mungkin bambu akan tumbuh dari timbunan sandal jerami?" keluhku.

Yuuki menatapku dengan sedih dan bergumam,

"Len-oniichan, bagaimana kalau Onii-chan membuat sendiri sendal jeraminya. Mungkin karena kita membelinya makanya pohon bambunya tidak keluar,"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tanda menolak ide Yuuki. Dengan langkah gontai aku meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali pulang ke rumah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam itu aku bermimpi, memimpikan hal yang terus kusesali hingga saat itu. Aku bermimpi Rin menatapku dengan pandangan memohon kepadaku untuk mengingatnya kembali. Tapi aku hanya terdiam dan kembali menamparnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Air mata Rin saat itu begitu menyakitkan. Saat aku hendak meraih Rin dan menghapus air matanya, saat itulah aku terbangun.

Aku kembali memandang tangan kananku. Rasanya aku hendak memukul tangan kananku ini hingga berdarah, tapi aku tahu semua itu sia-sia. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Suasana masih gelap, aku menyimpulkan sekarang masih tengah malam. Aku membuka jendela kamarku yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Cuaca malam ini sangat cerah. Aku memandang kalender yang ada di mejaku, hari sudah memasuki minggu terakhir di bulan Juni. Tanggal 7 Juli kira-kira 2 minggu lagi. Aku berdoa semoga pada tangal 7 Juli, malam akan cerah sehingga bidadari penenun dan pemuda penggembala sapi dapat bertemu.

Aku tersenyum, tak biasanya aku berdoa untuk sesuatu yang konyol seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku berharap semoga pada hari itu cuaca akan cerah sehingga kedua pasangan itu dapat bertemu.

Pada malam hari itu pula aku mulai menyadari perasaanku. Kenapa aku harus berusaha sekeras ini untuk bertemu dengan Rin?

Dan seakan semua itu sudah jelas, aku mencintai gadis itu.

Aku mencintai Kagamine Rin.

**~000~**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berlari ke kuil tua, di sana aku mendapati sosok Yuuki yang sedang menyapu halaman. Ia tampak kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Len-oniichan, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya terkejut. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Siapa yang bisa mengajariku membuat 1000 pasang sandal jerami?"

Yuuki tampak kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Yuuki bisa mengajari Onii-chan," sambut Yuuki dengan riang.

Aku dan Yuuki langsung membeli sebanyak mungkin jerami yang bisa kami beli. Aku menitipkan semua jerami itu di gudang kuil, Yuuki sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Dengan perlahan, Yuuki mengajarkan padaku bagaimana membuat sandal jerami. Mula-mula sendal jerami buatanku tidak begitu bagus, tetapi Yuuki terus menyemangatiku dan mengajariku tanpa lelah.

Saat membuat sendal jerami aku menceritakan kepada Yuuki bagaimana sosok Kagamine Rin yang aku tahu. Aku ceritakan kepadanya bagaimana Rin memanggilku sebagai suaminya. Aku ceritakan pada Yuuki mengenai kemampuan bernyanyi Rin, bagaimana Rin tidak basah kuyup walaupun tidak mengenakan payung sementara hujan turun begitu lebat, dan bagaiman Rin mengakui bahwa ia bisa berbicara pada angin dan hewan. Yuuki tidak begitu paham mengapa Rin memanggilku sebagai suaminya, tapi semua kemampuan yang Rin miliki memperkuat pendapat Yuuki bahwa Rin memang seorang bidadari.

"Tenang saja Len-oniichan, saat ini Rin-neesama pasti sedang menunggu Onii-chan di kahyangan sana," hibur Yuuki.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, berkonsentrasi pada sandal jeramiku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

1 tahun 4 bulan dan 14 hari sejak pertama kali aku membuat sandal jerami. Aku telah menyelesaikan sendal jeramiku yang ke 999 dan bersiap membuat sandal jerami yang ke-1000. Selama ini aku hanya mampu membuat dua pasang sandal jerami tiap harinya. Hari-hariku yang diisi dengan kesibukan OSIS dan belajar sebagai siswa kelas XII harus diseimbangkan dengan kesibukanku membuat sandal jerami. Aku telah belajar dari Legenda Tanabata bahwa jika aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Rin, lebih baik aku bersabar sedikit lagi dan menyelesaikan sendal jeramiku yang ke-1000.

Aku tak tahu, apa yang telah membuatku begitu berharap bahwa sandal jerami ini dapat mengantarkanku untuk bertemu dengan Rin. Tapi aku selalu berdoa semoga cara ini berhasil mengantarkanku padanya. Jika cara ini benar-benar berhasil, aku akan mengatakan pada Rin bahwa aku mencintainya. Walaupun aku tak dapat mengingat ingatan yang diharapkan oleh Rin, tapi aku yakin perasaan cintaku juga sama kuatnya dengan yang diharapkan olehnya.

Tapi jika cara ini gagal?

Aku akan hidup sambil mengingat bayangan kesedihan Rin. Seumur hidup aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi selesai Onii-chan?"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yuuki. Angin musim gugur bertiup, menemani kedatangan Yuuki.

"Sandal jerami yang ke-1000. Kuharap hari ini selesai dan aku bisa menanamnya besok," harapku. Yuuki hanya bisa tersenyum menyemangati.

Dengan bersemangat dan tak merasa lelah, aku mulai menganyam sendal jerami ke-1000 itu. Berharap sendal jerami ini dapat membantuku untuk bertemu kembali dengan Rin. Malam menjelang, akhirnya sandal jerami yang ke-1000 itu selesai juga. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, Yuuki terpekik riang. Kami berjanji besok akan berangkat ke hutan bambu, lagipula besok adalah hari Minggu, jadi sekolah libur.

Keesokan paginya aku dan Yuuki bertemu di kuil, kami mengangkut 1000 pasang sendal jerami itu dan berjalan ke hutan bambu di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku menguburkan sandal jerami itu tak jauh dari timbunan sandal jerami yang kupasang 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Berharap cara ini berhasil, perlahan aku mundur dari timbunan sandal jerami yang baru kupendam.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi tak kunjung tumbuh pohon bambu dari timbunan sandal jerami. Saat aku merasa semua ini sia-sia, Yuuki terpekik.

"Onii-chan, itu...,"

Aku memandangi timbunan sandal jeramiku dengan penuh harap. Tak disangak, sebatang pohon bambu tumbuh dari timbunan tersebut dan mencapai langit. Aku tak tahu harus merasa terkejut ata senang. Yuuki memelukku dan berteriak senang. Aku menghembuskan napasku, merasa lega dan tak sabar untuk bertemu Rin sekali lagi. 1 setengah tahun aku memendam harapan dan doa agar dapat bertemu dengan Rin, sekarnglah saatnya doaku terkabul.

"Onii-chan, cepat panjat bambu itu," teriak Yuuki girang, aku mengangguk.

Sebelum memanjat, aku memerintahkan Yuuki untuk pulang, khawatir ia akan menunggu terlalu lama jika menungguku kembali dari memanjat pohon bambu. Yuuki menyanggupi akan langsung pulang setelah aku mengilang dari pandangannya. Lagipula hari masih terlalu pagi, keadaan akan aman-aman saja bagi Yuuki.

Aku berusaha memanjat pohon bambu itu. Aku tak memikirkan apapun selain berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan Rin. Suhu semakin dingin dan aku dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Rupanya aku sudah memanjat tinggi dan hampir mencapai awan. Mendekati awan suhu semakin mendingin, untunglah aku menggunakan jaket. Tak lama kemudian pandanganku tertutupi oleh awan, akan tetapi aku terus memanjat. Suhu begitu dingin sehingga aku harus hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh karena tanganku yang menggigil. Tak lama kemudian pandanganku telah keluar dari awan. Didepanku terdapat sebuah gerbang bercahaya yang dihiasi dengan emas. Aku menyelesaikan memanjat pohon bambu dan memanjat awan. Aneh, aku bisa menapak di atas awan.

Aku berdiri memandangi pintu gerbang tersebut. Gerbang itu terbuka lebar sehingga aku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam gerbang tersebut. Banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang berlalu lalang di dalam sana, akan tetapi pakaian mereka sangat aneh. Bagi perempuan mereka mengenakan pakaian seperti bangsa cina zaman dahulu dengan kerah kimono tetapi rok bawahan yang melebar. Tak lupa selendang berwarna-warni yang melilit lengan mereka. Bagi yang laki-laki, mereka mengenakan pakaian bangsa cina yang sama dengan kerah seperti kimono dan diikat dengan tali di bagian pinggang. Bagian bawah pakaian mereka juga dipadu dengan celana bahan yang panjang.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah memasuki gerbang, tak ada yang aneh terjadi pada diriku. Akan tetapi orang-orang tersebut mulai memandangi dan berbisik-bisik aneh. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan sehingga aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku dan berjalan tanpa arah.

Saat aku sedang kebingungan, saat itulah sebuah suara menyapaku.

"Kau manusia bumi yang tersesat?"

Aku menoleh, aku kenal suara itu. Bahkan aku merindukannya. Di hadapanku berdiri gadis yang selama ini selalu menjadi buah pikiranku. Akhirnya kini aku menemukannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama, pakaian wanita bangsa cina zaman dulu dengan paduan warna merah tua dan ungu tua serta selendang berwarna putih.

"Rin," aku mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, tetapi gadis itu-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin berteriak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Bahkan semua orang yang ada disana berbisik-bisik seakan aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat. Para pria bersenjata tombak dan berpakaian seragam tentara segera mengepung aku dan Rin. Aku berusaha melindungi Rin tetapi gadis itu mendorong tubuhku dan menjauh dariku.

"Manusia bumi berani menyentuh dan memanggil namaku," tegas Rin, aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan pakaiannya yang lebar.

"Penjaga, tangkap manusia bumi itu!"

Aku kaget, tak menyangka Rin akan memerintahkan itu. Penjaga telah menahan kedua lenganku dan menyeretku, tapi aku berusaha memanggil Rin.

"Rin! Rin! Ini aku, Len! Apa kau lupa aku?" teriakku pada Rin, berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi beberapa penjaga telah mengawal Rin pergi ke arah yang lain. Salah satu tentara yang menahanku menampar pipiku dan memerintahkanku untuk tidak memanggil nama Rin sembarangan.

Hatiku sakit sekali, rasanya mau mati saja. Apa begini juga rasanya saat aku menolak Rin dengan dingin dan menampar pipinya?

Rin, maafkan aku yang tak memahami perasaanmu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku tak begitu yakin berada di mana. Akan tetapi saat aku sadar, aku rasa aku berada di penjara. Terbukti dari keadaan ruangan yang gelap, sempit, lantai dipenuhi jerami seperti penjara-penjara yang ada di film setting zaman dahulu. Alasan yang terutama adalah, terdapat pintu berjeruji yang menguatkan alasanku bahwa aku berada di penjara.

Aku menghembuskan napasku, berpikir berapa lama hingga aku berada di sini saat seorang penjara menghampiri selku dan membuka pintu sel.

"Maharaja Langit hendak menyelenggarakan pengadilanmu," ucap penjaga itu dengan suara dingin.

Dengan perlahan, aku bangkit dan keluar dari pintu selku. Aku mengikuti penjaga hingga aku tiba di sebuah aula yang luas dan megah, tempat ini mirip sekali dengan pengadilan-pengadilan zaman cina kuno yang kulihat di film cina lama. Banyak orang-orang yang berdiri di aula tersebut. Penjaga membawaku di depan sebuah meja yang berposisi tinggi. Di meja tersebut duduk seorang pria dewasa berambut ungu, pakaiannya terlhat mewah dengan dominan warna emas. Sikapnya berwibawa, mungkin pria inilah yang disebut sebagai "Maharaja Langit".

Di samping pria berambut ungu tersebut duduk seorang wanita berambutr merah muda dengan pakaian yang juga dominan berwarna emas. Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita ini, tetapi yang kuingat kalau di film cina, yang duduk di posisi itu adalah permaisuri atau Ibu suri. Mungkin wanita itu salah satu dari dua jabatan tersebut?

Seseorang duduk dengan posisi yang lebih bawah dibandingkan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sosok itu adalah Rin, gadis yang kucintai. Walaupun sebagian wajahnya ditutupi kipas bulat cina, aku yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Rin. Aku terus memandang kearah Rin hingga terdengar bunyi ketukan palu yang keras.

"Manusia bumi, lancang sekali kau datang ke Kahyangan yang suci ini. Bagaimana caramu datang ke tempat ini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rin kepada Maharaja Langit. Dengan sopan dan hormat, aku menjelaskan kepada Raja Langit tersebut mengenai usahaku menganyam 1000 pasang sendal jerami dan menanamkannya di hutan bambu. Semua hadirin yang ada di aula itu terkejut.

"Putriku, apakah engkau memberitahu pemuda bumi ini bagaimana caranya pergi ke kahyangan?" Maharaja Langit mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku ke Rin. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memandangi Rin. Rin yang ditanya mendadak langsung merasa gugup.

"Ampun Ayahanda, hamba sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Hamba hanya mengajarkan cara itu pada pemuda penggembala sapi yang hamba cintai beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu,"

Maharaja Langit tampaknya masih meragukan Rin tetapi beliau kembali memandangku.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui cara untuk pergi ke kahyangan?" hardik Maharaja Langit.

"Hamba belajar dari pemuda penggembala sapi," ujarku. Tidak bohong juga sih, memang aku belajar dari legenda Tanabata 'kan?

"Tidak mungkin, kau memperoleh kembali ingatanmu?"

Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataan Maharaja Langit, akan tetapi aku menyadari para hadirin di aula tersebut berbisik-bisik. Aku memandangi Rin yang juga memasang wajah sama bingungnya denganku. Maharaja Langit kembali memukulkan palunya di meja, berusaha mengembalikan ketenangan.

"Baiklah sesuai hukum kahyangan, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, jika ada manusia bumi yang masuk ke kahyangan ia akan dihukum untuk meminum pil pelupa dan dilempar kembali ke bumi dari gerbang kahyangan," sabda Maharaja Langit.

Aku hendak memprotes tetapi penjaga menahanku untuk terus berlutut. Para hadirin di aula berbisik-bisik setuju.

"Yang Mulia, hamba datang kemari hanya untuk berbicara dengan Rin. Hamba hanya ingin bertemu dengannya,"

Wajah Rin sesaat bingung, akan tetapi Maharaja Langit mengetukkan palunya dan memerintahkan penjaga untuk menyeretku keluar.

"Rin! Maafkan Aku! Tapi aku mencintaimu Rin! Kembalilah denganku ke bumi!"

Penjaga terus menarikku menjauhi aula persidangan, akan tetapi aku terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama, berharap Rin akan mengingatku. Aku terus berteriak, tak peduli walaupun penjaga telah menamparku untuk diam.

Di pintu gerbang, seorang pria tua dengan jenggot putih yang panjang dan tongkat kayu yang besar menghampiriku. Ia memberikanku sebuah pil untuk ditelan. Aku berpura-pura memasukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutku dan menelannya. Saat para penjaga dan kakek tua itu tidak melihat aku langsung membuang pil itu.

Yang benar saja, mana mau aku melupakan Rin?

Para penjaga menyeretku keluar gerbang, tepatnya ke tepi awan. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan tubuhku di dorong oleh penjaga. Tubuhku merasakan sensasi jatuh. Perlahan pandangan gelap menghampiriku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat yang menyapu kulit wajahku. Selain itu juga aku merasakan sensasi yang dingin. Hei, kenapa kulitku jadi merasakan sensai yang campur aduk? Apa aku sudah mati?

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, mencoba mendapatkan penglihatanku kembali. Saat pandanganku sudah kembali, aku melihat wajah Rin yang sedang memandangku. Gadis itu sedang menangis. Kurasakan aku sedang berbaring dengan kepalaku diatas pangkuannya.

"Len-kun," bisiknya tersendat, air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

Aku hendak meraih wajahnya, ingin memastikan bahwa Rin memang ada di hadapanku. Juga aku ingin menghapus air matanya. Akan tetapi Rin segera mengengam tanganku dan membawanya ke pipinya. Seakan gadis itu ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuhku.

Aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun, tetapi gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara,

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang sudah melupakanmu," bisiknya lirih.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, aku telah membuatmu bersedih di bumi sana," bisikku. Rin masih mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku memang tidak mengingat apapun, tapi aku mencintaimu Rin," ucapku tegas. Aku bisa melihat wajah Rin merona merah.

"Kembalilah denganku ke bumi," pintaku. Sesaat Rin terdiam, tetapi dengan wajah enggan ia menggeleng.

"Ayahanda tidak akan memperbolehkanku," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta izinnya. Kau harus kembali ke bumi bersamaku,"

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras Len-kun? Ayahanda akan mempersulit dirimu,"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Rin. Dan aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku di bumi,"

Rin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak mampu membalas ucapanku. Aku bangkit hendak duduk. Saat itulah aku baru memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kami sedang duduk di tengah sungai yang tidak begitu dalam. Di sisi daratan di belakang Rin terdapat meja tenun sementara di sisi lainnya terdapat gerombolan sapi yang sedang merumput.

"Di mana ini?" aku memandang Rin keheranan.

"Di sini adalah sungai Amanogawa," jelas Rin. Aku menaikkan alis. Sungai Amanogawa? Berarti disini adalah gugus galaksi Bimasakti.

"Di sisi sana adalah tempatmu," Rin menunjuk ke sisi daratan yang dipenuhi gerombolan sapi yang merumput. "Dan di sisi sini adalah tempatku," Rin menunjuk sisi daratan yang terdapat meja tenunan. "Selama ribuan tahun, kita selalu bertemu disini setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7 jika malam hari cuaca cerah," jelasnya.

Aku mulai menangkap sedikit maksud Rin, tetapi aku biarkan gadis itu terus bercerita.

"Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah menunggumu di sini pada tanggal 7 bulan 7. Tetapi engkau tidak juga kunjung datang, padahal cuaca begitu cerah. Begitu pula pada tahun berikutnya dan tahun berikutnya. Engkau tidak datang sama sekali. Aku menghadap kepada Ayahanda, menanyakan mengapa engkau tidak datang? Lalu Ayahanda menjelaskan bahwa engkau sudah turun kembali ke bumi, hidup sebagai manusia biasa," jelas Rin.

Aku paham Itu berarti aku adalah reinkarnasi pemuda penggembala sapi dalam legenda Tanabata.

"Itukah sebabnya mengapa engkau selalu memintaku untuk mengingatmu dan memanggilku sebagai suamimu?" tanyaku pelan, Rin mengangguk.

"Aku terus memohon kepada Ayahanda agar aku juga diperbolehkan untuk turun ke bumi dan bertemu denganmu, akan tetapi Ayahanda tidak mengijinkan. Aku terus memohon dan menangis, Ayahanda menyerah dan memperbolehkanku turun ke bumi, tetapi beliau membatasi waktu keberadaanku di bumi lalu aku harus kembali ke kahyangan," lanjut Rin.

"Saat aku turun ke bumi, saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu," Rin tersenyum manis padaku. "Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha kau tetap tidak mengenaliku," Rin menunduk, tersenyum sedih.

"Saat malam terakhir di waktu fieldtrip, saat itulah aku kembali ke kahyangan. Ayahanda menghapus ingatan semua teman di kelas mengenai diriku, aku pikir engkau juga akan melupakanku karena itulah aku menyerah dan putus asa. Di kahyangan, aku terus menangis mengingat dirimu. Ayahanda merasa murka, karena itulah beliau menghapus ingatanku tentang dirimu," lanjut Rin.

Saat itu aku paham mengapa Rin tidak mengenaliku saat kami bertemu di Kahyangan.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang engkau mengingatku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Rin menggeleng, "Entahlah, yang pasti saat di aula pengadilan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan namamu. Saat aku mengejarmu di gerbang kahyangan engkau sudah didorong jatuh oleh pengawal. Aku segera menangkapmu dan membawamu ke sungai ini. Aku takut kau sudah melupakanku karena meminum pil pelupa, karena itulah aku menangis," aku Rin.

Aku tersenyum pada Rin dan mengelus rambutnya. Aksiku ini membuat pipi Rin merona merah.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya engkau datang ke kahyangan ini?" Rin balik bertanya padaku.

Aku menjelaskan padanya mengenai legenda Tanabata yang terus diceritakan di bumi sana dan memutuskan untuk mencoba apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda penggembala sapi demi bertemu dengan istrinya di kahyangan. Rin hanya mengangguk paham dan mengakui bahwa ribuan tahun yang lalu memang dirinya yang mengajarkan cara itu pada kehidupanku di zaman lalu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, "Rin, antarkan aku ke tempat Maharaja Langit," pintaku. Rin memandangku dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-yakin?' tetapi aku hanya mengangguk mantap. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu Rin berdiri, Rin menyambut uluran tanganku. Gadis itu berdiri dan langsung memelukku, membuat wajahku memerah. Saat aku sadar, kami berdua sudah tiba di aula persidangan yang sama. Kamu berdiri tepat di hadapan Maharaja Langit.

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa engkau membawa kembali manusia bumi itu?" hardik Maharaja Langit. Rin gemetar ketakutan dalam pelukanku, tapi aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan hamba Maharaja Langit. Tapi hambalah yang telah memaksa Rin untuk membawa hamba kembali untuk menghadap padamu," aku berusaha tenang.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Maharaja Langit menghardik angkuh.

"Izinkan saya kembali membawa Rin ke bumi," pintaku masih dengan hormat.

"Kenapa engkau memintanya untuk kembali? Bukankah engkau yang telah membuat putriku menangis?"

"Maafkan hamba, saat itu hamba tidak mengenali Rin. Tapi kali ini hamba merasa mantap, hamba ingin Rin kembali bersama hamba ke bumi dan hidup bersama hamba," aku menegaskan keinginanku.

Maharaja langit menatapku dengan penuh intimdasi sementara aku masih berusaha memandangi Maharaja Langit dengan tekad yang kumiliki. Rin masih berada dalam pelukanku, tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kepada ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, Rin bukanlah penduduk bumi. Hubungan antara dirimu dan Rin tidak diperbolehkan," ujar Maharaja Langit.

"Hamba mohon, izinkan Rin tinggal bersama hamba," Len terus meminta.

Maharaja Langit menghela napas dan memandang ke arah wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebelah bagian bawah dirinya. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Jika kau ingin membawa Rin, maka hadapi dulu tes yang akan aku dan istriku ajukan," tantang Maharaja Langit, aku mengangguk menyanggupi.

Seorang dayang keluar dari kerumunan parah hadirin, ia menyerahkan keranjang anyaman bambu yang memiliki banyak lubang.

"Aku ingin engkau membawakan aku air tanpa tumpah sedikitpun dengan keranjang itu sebagai wadahnya," sabda Maharaja Langit.

Aku mengangguk mantap lalu melangkah keluar dari aula pengadilan itu.

"Rin, dimana sungai tempat aku bisa mengambil air?"

Rin menunjukkan arah sungai, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Len-kun, perlukah aku mengambil kertas minyak untuk membantumu seperti dulu?"

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha mencari sesuatu di sakuku. Saat itulah aku menemukannya, kantung plastik transparan yang cukup besar untuk menjadi alas keranjang itu. Aku meletakkan kantung plastik itu di dasar keranjang sehingga menutupi semua lubang yang ada dan kemudian mulai mengambil air di sungai. Keranjang itu telah penuh dengan air yang tidak tumpah sedikitpun, terima kasih pada kantung plastik yang kubawa.

Aku membawa keranjang berisi air itu dengan hati-hati dan kembali ke aula persidangan. Maharaja Langit tampak tidak senang dengan kedatanganku yang berhasil membawa air dalam keranjang. Wajahnya bersungut-sungut.

"Baik dirimu yang lalu maupun yang sekarang bisa menyelesaikan tes kali ini," keluh Maharaja Langit. Kali ini Maharaja melirik kepada wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di bagian samping bawah dirinya.

"Saatnya bagiku untuk mengajukan tantangan," ujar wanita itu.

"Ibunda," bisik Rin. Saat itu aku paham, wanita itu adalah ibu Rin.

"Tes dariku adalah kau harus menjaga ladang melon milik para dewa selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa berhenti sekalipun. Apa kau sanggup?" tantang wanita itu.

Aku mengangguk mantap, tetapi wanita itu tersenyum meremehkanku.

"Rin, kau boleh mengantar pemuda itu ke ladang melon," wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar aku dan Rin segera melaksanakan tugas itu.

Aku berpikir, dalam legenda Tanabata, pemuda penggembala sapi gagal dalam misi ini. Hal ini dikarenakan rasa lelah yang tak tertahan dan matahari yang terik sehingga ia membelah melon milik dewa, tetapi malah berakhir dengan pemuda itu berpisah dengan sang bidadari. Aku tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Len-kun, apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk lulus dari tantangan kali ini?"

Aku melirik kepada Rin yang khawatir. Tentu saja, di kehidupanku yang lalu aku gagal dalam melaksanakan tantangan ini, tapi kali ini aku tak akan gagal. Aku tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Rin.

"Rin, bukankah yang ada di sana adalah ladang melon?" aku memastikan, Rin mengangguk.

"Apakah disana ada sistem irigasi?" aku bertanya, Rin membulatkan matanya tanda paham dengan apa yang kumaksud.

"Irigasinya tersambung dengan sungai, disana juga ada ikan sungai," Rin menambahkan informasi, aku tersenyum puas. Aku yakin dapat lulus dari tes kali ini.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku sudah tiba di ladang melon milik para dewa, Rin tidak ikut bersamaku karena ia dilarang untuk menemaniku di ladang ini. Matahari bersinar begitu terik, pantas saja pemuda penggembala sapi merasa kelelahan dan akhirnya memakan melon milik para dewa. Sambil mengelilingi ladang melon itu, aku berkeliling untuk mencari irigasi yang digunakan pada kebun melon tersebut. Setelah lama berkeliling, akhirnya aku menemukan sungai yang digunakan untuk irigasi lahan melon. Akan tetapi karena melon adalah tanaman yang tidak begitu membutuhkan banyak air, maka air sungai dibendung sehingga air sungai tidak terlalu banyak masuk ke dalam irigasi.

Aku memperhatikan air sungai tersebut, tampak bersih dan jernih, juga terdapat ikan sungai yang berlalu lalang. Aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam air sungai, air itu terasa dingin di tengah matahari yang terik.

Setidaknya, urusan air minum dan konsumsi beres selama aku menjalankan tugas menjaga ladang melon ini.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Pada hari ke empat di pagi hari, Maharatu Langit – Ibunda Rin – datang mengunjungiku. Wanita itu bermaksud memeriksa tugas yang kulaksanakan. Wajahnya saat datang tampak percaya diri. Akan tetapi saat melihat diriku baik-baik saja, wajahnya tampak terkejut. Dengan wajah masam ia memerintahkan penjaga untuk mengawalku kembali ke aula sidang.

Di aula sidang, tidak hanya Maharatu akan tetapi Maharaja dan semua hadirin di aula sidang kaget melihat keadaanku yang baik-baik saja. Padahal aku baru saja menjalankan tugas menjaga ladang melon selama tiga hari tiga malam dengan panas matahari yang sangat terik. Aku hanya tersenyum puas, untunglah ada sungai dan ikan-ikan yang sangat membantu kebutuhan konsumsiku. Hanya Rin saja yang memasang wajah bahagia melihat keadaanku yang baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, karena engkau berhasil menjalani tes yang kami ajukan, maka engkau boleh membawa putriku kembal ke bumi," ujar Maharaja Langit dengan nada getir.

Aku memandang Rin dan memasang wajah yang bahagia, Rin juga tersenyum padaku. Rin turun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berdiri di sebelahku dan berlutut hormat pada Maharaja dan Maharatu Langit. Aku mengikuti gerakan Rin.

"Maafkan hamba yang telah durhaka kepada Ayahanda dan Ibunda," Rin berlutut dan bersujud, memohon maaf kepada Maharaja dan Maharatu Langit.

Tak disangka, baik Maharaja dan Maharatu bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan menghampiri Rin. Mereka berdua memeluk Rin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, engkau tetaplah putri kami yang tersayang. Gerbang Kahyangan akan selalu terbuka untukmu," lirih Maharatu.

"Meskipun sekarang engkau adalah manusia, tetapi engkau masih memiliki keistimewaanmu sebagai seorang bidadari. Seringlah pulang ke kahyangan untuk mengunjungi kami," suara Maharaja sama lirihnya dengan Maharatu.

Rin meneteskan air matanya, Maharaja menghapus air mata Rin dengan tangannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, keluarga itu saling berpelukan sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ayahanda, ibunda," sapa Rin sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi terakhir yang kuingat sosok yang ada di aula persidangan perlahan memburam. Tak lama kemudian, pandanganku menjadi semakin gelap.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang langit-langit ruangan. Aku bangkit untuk duduk dan menyadari bahwa aku berada di kamarku.

"Apa semua ini hanya mimpi?" lirihku sedih.

Mimpi yang begitu panjang. Aku tak ingin semua ini hanya menjadi mimpi. Tidak saat aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu mencintai Rin.

"Len, temanmu datang menjemput tuh," Ibuku mengetuk pintu kamarku sambil berbicara di luar.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun,"

"Siapa yang datang?" Aku langsung bertanya.

"Anak perempuan manis, dia bilang namanya Kagamine Rin-," belum sempat ibuku menjelaskan semua keadaan aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan. Aku tak mempedulikan penampilanku yang masih berantakan dan mengenakan piyama. Saat aku berlari melewati ruang makan, sekelabat aku melihat sosok yang begitu kukenal. Aku langsung menghentikan lariku secara mendadak dan mengamati sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk sarapan, ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yng mendadak.

"Rin," gumamku tak percaya.

Rin memandangku dan tersenyum lembut. Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluknya, tak peduli bahwa kami berada di rumahku.

"Kau bukan mimpi 'kan?" bisikku.

"Aku nyata Len," jawabnya lembut. Aku tersenyum dan memandangi wajahnya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Rin. Wajah kami sudah sangat dekat, kami dapat merasakan napas hangat kami masing-masing hingga-

"Ehem, Len apa kau tidak malu kepada pacarmu karena kau masih menggunakan piyama?" ibuku menginterupsi moment romantis kami dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku berdecak sebal dan dengan enggan melepaskan Rin dari pelukanku.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," bisikku pada Rin. Rin hanya tersipu malu.

Aku berjalan menghampiri ibuku yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan. Saat kami sejajar, ibuku membisikkan sesuatu,

"Len, kenapa marga gadis itu sama dengan kita? Jangan bilang kau sudah menikah dengan gadis itu tanpa memberitahu ibumu ini," goda ibuku dengan wajah nakal.

Awalnya aku memasang wajah jengkel, tapi aku mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sekarang sih belum, tapi di masa depan ia akan menjadi menantumu, Ibu," seringaiku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N: **_bagaimana? bagus? atau jelek? alur terlalu cepat? typo terlalu banyak dan parah banget? Review ya..~~  
_


End file.
